Dark Night, Rainy Days
by Jarquielle 12
Summary: Setiap hujan membasahi bumi ini, kenangan itu kembali terbayang dibenakku. Warning: OOC, Typo, and many more didalam  ?


**A/N: Akhirnya, setelah sekian lamanya meninggalkan fandom ini, saya balik lagi ==. Langsung aja keceritanya.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik saya, tapi milik pembuatnya...**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Typo, Alur berantakan, gak jelas, Pair: KaitoxMiku, dll...**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**_Nb: Fict ini adalah songfic Beast - On Rainy Days_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Night, Rainy Days<strong>

* * *

><p><em>-xxx-<em>

Saat itu, sedikit demi sedikit, hujan turun membasahi bumi. Langit menjadi gelap, membuat semuanya gelap. Hanya ada cahaya redup yang menerangiku. Sambil mengingat kenangan itu...

'_Miku…'_

.

.

.

Waktu itu, kita berdua saling bercanda tawa, bermain bersama, dan melakukan segala sesuatu bersama. Ya, aku ingat waktu itu kau masih berumur 8 tahun, dan aku sudah 10 tahun. Kita memang berbeda 2 tahun, tapi tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita. Kecuali….

.

.

.

Selang waktu berlalu, kini kita berdua sudah tumbuh dewasa. Meski demikian, kita sering melakukan sesuatu bersama, sampai akhirnya aku menyatakan perasaanku…

Aku senang mendengar kau juga merasakan hal yang sama. Walau saat itu hujan sedang turun dengan derasnya, aku memelukmu dengan erat. Hujan pada saat itu, membawakan kebahagiaan. Dan sejak saat itu, pada saat hujan membasahi bumi, aku selalu tersenyum dan membayangkan kejadian itu.

.

.

.

3 bulan aku sudah bersamanya. Waktu itu, akhir September, saat malam gelap, saat hujan dengan sangat derasnya membasahi bumi. Kau mengatakan hubungan kita hanya bisa sampai disini. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, kita berdua saling berdiam diri. Hanya suara hujan yang terdengar.

Lalu dia-pun menangis, aku-pun memeluknya dan menenangkannya dengan kata-kata, _"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti…" _Aku berusaha tetap tegar walau dalam hati aku menangis. Dan pada saat itu, aku menganggap hujan itu adalah hujan kesialan.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, kita sudah tidak saling berkomunikasi lagi. Aku mendapat kabar bahwa ia telah pergi ke Jerman untuk kuliah disana. Saat mendengar itu, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Aku hanya diam, lalu melanjutkan kegiatanku.

.

.

.

Hari itu aku sedang tiduran dikamar sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang ada di mp3-ku. Tiba-tiba, langit menjadi gelap, lalu hujan kembali membasahi bumi. Aku-pun bangkit dan berjalan menuju jendela kamarku, lalu menatapi hujan itu.

Kenangan yang ingin kulupakan, tapi tidak bisa. Padahal, aku sudah membulatkan tekad untuk melupakan segala sesuatu tentangnya. Tapi, saat melihat hujan turun lagi, entah kenapa kenangan yang ingin kulupakan itu terbuka kembali.

.

.

.

Sampai akhirnya aku mabuk-mabukkan saking depresinya. Pikiranku kosong, dan aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diri sendiri. Hujan yang jatuh dari langit membuatku jatuh juga, rasanya membuatku ingin bunuh diri.

Sedikit-demi sedikit kesadaranku kembali, dan aku tau..Aku tidak bisa lari dari kenyataan ini…

.

.

.

Sekarang, tidak ada jalan bagiku untuk kembali pada masa itu. Aku hanya bisa membayangkan wajahmu yang sedang tersenyum dan tertawa dengan bahagia. Lalu airmataku perlahan-lahan jatuh, entah karena merasakan sakitnya kejadian itu atau karena rindu..

Aku menyesali apa yang kuperbuat selama ini. Hujan selalu jatuh dan berhenti, dan akan seperti itu selamanya. Aku juga, harus bangkit dan membangun semangat agar aku bisa melangkah kedepan. Meraih masa depan.

.

.

.

Sekarang, aku tau bahwa sekarang sudah berakhir.

Aku tau bahwa semua yang aku lakukan adalah sebuah kebodohan yang tidak berguna.

Dan aku tau semua yang telah kulakukan itu tidak benar.

Aku menghapus semua memori denganmu.

Berharap tidak pernah mengingatnya lagi.

Tapi pada saat hujan turun, memori itu kembali terbuka. Tapi, itu bukanlah suatu hal yang dapat membuatku terpuruk. Sekarang aku akan tetap tegar dan berjalan maju tanpa mempedulikan hal itu…

_-xxx-_

* * *

><p><strong>-The End-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tamat~ Ini fict sebenernya berasal dari kejadian nyata, tapi gak sebegitunya juga (-_-") #dor #plak. Maaf kalo banyak kata-kata gak jelas, alur berantakan, dll. **

**Btw, yang minta saya ngeupdate fict 'Incident In The Dark Moon' maaf, lagi gak bisa. Sebenernya chapter 2-nya udah saya buat tapi gegara virus yang gak awesome, data-data yang ada di laptop saya jadi ilang, termasuk fict itu -_-'**

**Oke, buat readers yang baik, terserah sih mau review apa nggak -' #plak...SeeU (?) again~  
><strong>


End file.
